minecraftia adventures
by supersaiyn3goten
Summary: the adventures of supersaiyn3goten Azul rein and elyabely rated t for alot of swearing
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO **

I am here creating this fanfic now; let's get this out of the way. The characters in this fanfic are real minecraft profiles now the disclaimer; I don't own minecraft all rights go to their respective owners.

CHAPTER 1

TRUE HARDSHIPS

**SUPERSAIYN3GOTEN'S P.O.V.**

I was always a mob fighter my parents, always were proud of how powerful I was. Why do I keep using past tense words well I'll tell the tale. Now when I was very young 'bout six years old or so I was fighting some zombies for food (we had many cows and buckets) when I had about 10 rotten flesh or so my parents called me in. "I'll be there in one sec don't worry" I said. My dad just yelled "okay" and I was running to the house it was an okay jog I was just a bit hungry. I could swear the day was perfect. The cows were mooing the zombies were chasing skeletons were firing creepers were creeping (morbid sense of perfect huh) it was awesome. Of course by day I mean night I like to prowl at night well I'm getting off topic now am I. So when I got home I barricaded the door (I'm strong but not enough to handle mobs in a small vicinity) when it was secure I sat down with my parents. Their names were supersaiyan4goku and chichi40 m when it was secure I sat down with my parents. Their names were supersaiyan4goku and chichi40 my brother died in the war against griefers (this war will come up a lot in the fanfic so remember that) I went the funeral. So we chatted a bit whilst eating bread it was good natured fun. We then noticed that a lot of players were at the door how I could tell I don't know but to this day I regret not telling my family to get ready. I swung open the door when I saw the dreaded insignia of the greifers before my mind could register what was happening I got my iron sword out because my dad always told me to take my strongest sword out against the greifer faction and here was the result of my training.

My first strike happened very quickly and loudly my dad heard the yell. So did mom and here I was parrying the blows from multiple men. Dad came in to fight against _them_ I saw a piece of tnt and it clicked I acted on impulse I pushed dad and mom but it was too late they died in front of me. "Dad mom don't leave me" I didn't dare grieve any further and sought to kill the greifers they all died painfully and _slowly_ I _loved every second of it_. My dad taught me to never let my guard down no matter the cost. Even if it meant to lose my innocence. As I avenged my parents my parents I thought; "what now"


	2. Chapter 2

**Minecraftia Adventures**

**Azul_rein**

**The Blue king**

**AZUL_REIN'S P.O.V.**

My life was always easy why I was named azul_rein don't ask. I always love building extremely beautiful buildings. Mining was a good pastime so I could get building materials. It was always great scoring a lot of iron or gold at once so yeah killing two birds with one stone. Speaking of stone I always use stone bricks cobble is to ugly so if you see my house made out of cobble I was one; too tired or not patient enough to make stone bricks, two; panicking or three; starving of safety.

So yeah my childhood was a nice one I even got my parents to see me off. So yeah nothing interesting I'm pretty happy with my life. So I was just exploring around this mountain biome recently and I just fell off a cliff, I was hoping I was dreaming but as I hit the ground it was evident I wasn't. when I was just on the ground I was on half a heart I felt myself losing consciousness I just kept my sweater close and hoped for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

**Minecraftia Aventures**

**Chapter 3**

**Pure labor**

**ELYABELY'S P.O.V.**

I was always a little weird but that didn't stop me from looking out for the people I hold dear. You see I used to live in a village it was a nice place until the incident. You see my neighbor's house got greifed by the remnants of the greifer faction. About 15 of them I was having a midnight walk I remember it cleary I was about 8. So I was walking when I saw little six year old supersaiyn3goten killing zombies what a natural prodigy. His parents called him in and here is where it went really bad. After seeing them head inside the greifers came I just did the reasonable I jumped into the bushes. I readied my bow ready to fire at any second.

I was a bit friendly with the people who lived in the house. I even was at the funeral where his brother was buried. Then I saw the unthinkable gotten opened the door. The minute he saw the crest, insignia, etc. he put his "mob fighting face on" and got his iron sword out. It was amazing but I saw the tnt and hit the deck as fast as I could. I sniped off a few griefers when he was grieving for his parents giving him a chance to mourn. What surprised me is how fast he got back to fighting. Although something was different about him. He seemed more concerned about giving them pain than death. It went from a beat down to flat out torture. What was even weirder was that he had a huge grin on his face. At some point he just stabbed them really hard. My parents came when they heard the explosion,they saw the dead griefers and knew what happened. They saw goten's almost broken blood ridden sword. They then connected the dots. We all knew he was different ever since then he mourned heavily. He was either always one: mourning or two: fighting hard. I almost forgot about how he was when I left the village.

I always loved making potions and mining. Those two things are just the best things in (my opinion) minecraftia. My house was a very modest one I'm just not good at building. I had a two wlves I love dearly. Enough about me though I'm about to go adventuring.


End file.
